


Stuck in a Moment

by OcarinaSonata



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Allura is going through some things, Drake really just makes a small appearance, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, PTSD?, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OcarinaSonata/pseuds/OcarinaSonata
Summary: Losing half of a party is difficult. All of Tal'Dorei is watching and cheering in the wake of Thordak's defeat, and all Allura wants is to cry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Critters, first fanfic on here. I was struck by a lot of emotions this week and I just wanted to do something with them other than just crying. Matt's tweet about creating gave me the idea to just start writing again. I hope you guys enjoy my cathartic escape.
> 
> PS Notadrde is the best proofreader ever.

As the sun filtered through the uncovered window in the dimly-lit tavern bedroom, all Allura could think about was the darkness that had engulfed her life in the past week. Her ears were stuck replaying the high-pitched wails of Dohla as her last breaths escaped her lungs. She could still see the image of humongous fangs as they ripped into the flame-burned flesh of Sirius. She remembered her throat burning from the inhalation of soot as she cried out when Ghenn was smashed into the ground with a one tremendous crash of Thordak’s tail, and his lack of movement thereafter.

 

The people of Exandria called what happened a victory, a tremendous occasion-- something to cheer for. “It’s all for the greater good,” they had invariably said. Allura scoffed at the thought. She and her companions had kept this monster at bay, but what would happen when the next one comes?

 

Allura’s eyes flicked from the window to her beloved sleeping beside her. Hair was covering Kima’s face at the moment, as the warrior had been so physically exhausted that she hadn’t even bothered to put into her traditional tight braid. But Allura knew what lay beneath it. While the new scar that ran along her eye and cheek didn’t seem to bother Kima, it was a new, constant reminder that Kima will always rush headlong into battles-- it was her nature. So what would happen when the next behemoth comes? Exandria will call upon their heroes, and Kima never failed to answer.

 

It wasn’t as if Allura didn’t know that going into their relationship, but Allura couldn’t stomach the thought of once again crying for hours over her fallen allies. It had physically pained her to see Kima continuously cast resurrection on them, all the while yelling at the darkened sky above her, cursing each and every God that put them in that place.

 

Or Bahamut forbid, if it were Kima in her companion's place…

 

“Allie-” Allura turned as Kima placed a hand on her shoulder, a look of deep concern etched into the normally carefree woman’s face.

 

Kima just sighed, lifted the covers up, “Come back to bed Allie, you need to sleep.”

 

Allura shook her head, eyes downcast. “This can’t be fixed by saying there’s nothing we can do now. There has to be something we can do. I can’t watch this happen again Kima. I just can’t.”

 

“I know that; I’m not saying there’s nothing to do.” Kima shifted her body out of bed, but still careful to leave her distance, “But I care about you, I will protect you, and I will fight with you to the fucking end if that’s what I am called to do. And currently, you need sleep so that we can do what needs to be done later.”

 

“You don’t get it-- I don’t want someone else to protect me.” There were tears starting to gather at the corner of her eyes.

 

“I was there too,” Kima replied, not making anymore movements to close the gap.

 

“I know that, I do. But, you have been fighting since you were a kid. I wasn’t made for this-- I never wanted this battle.” Tears were freely falling at this point down Allura’s cheeks, turning the bedspread a shade darker with each drop. 

 

“All of us knew what we were getting ourselves into with this,” she returned. “ Each of us had chances to turn back. There weren’t a whole lot of options-- Thordak was intent on razing the entirety of Tal’Dorei.”

 

“I don’t want to fight about this. I don’t want to fight with you.” Allura closed her arms around herself. “I just want to feel safe again.” 

 

Kima reached out again, waiting for the permission from Allura. Allura just nodded, acquiescing as Kima pulled her into a tight embrace. 

 

“I know Allie, I know,” She murmured.

 

Later that morning, Drake walked into their room to find the pair curled around each other; Allura’s hair was a mess and Kima’s cheeks stained from tears, but both were holding onto each tightly, never going to let go.


End file.
